The present invention relates to a power drive for electric switchgear in which driving power is elastically transmitted to an actuating member of the switchgear, particularly an actuating handle.
A power drive of the above-described type is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,171,920. The '920 patent discloses a power drive including coil springs which elastically resist movement of a frame by a motor, the frame being coupled to the actuating handle of the switchgear. Thereby, driving power is elastically transmitted to the actuating handle.
A slide for transmitting driving force to the actuating element of a switchgear is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,328,731, where the motor and the slide are rigidly connected by means of a crank drive.